dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Baby Saga
The Baby Saga is the second saga of Dragon Ball GT. This first half of the saga covers Giru serving planet M-2, while the second half of the saga covers the Tuffle parasite, Baby. In contrast to the previous 16 episodes, this saga has a more dramatic, action-packed tone akin to Dragon Ball Z. In Japan, it aired between 1996-1997. It is part of seasons one and two in the U.S and aired between 2003-2004. Plot General Rilldo unleashed The story continues where the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga had left off, the first half of this arc has the heroes arriving on the supposedly deserted planet M-2 as they continue on their quest for the Black Star Dragon Balls. However, they find themselves caught in a trap by the planet's inhabitants who happen to be mutant robots. They find that Giru was deceiving them all along and had lured them into this trap. Giru, who joins General Rilldo at his side, is referred to by his model number and further congratulated. General Rilldo recommends that Giru receive a medal of honor for a mission well done. Giru likes the exceptional attention and honorable medal but regrets betraying Goku's team. Dr. Myuu transmits a message to Rilldo telling him to transport the newly captured specimens for further examination. Goku and Trunks are first attacked by an absorbing Bizu, who tries to hold them in his mechanism, completely draining them of their energy. After they are exhausted, they are taken to a laboratory to be examined like guinea pigs and they are separated from Pan, who continues to do battle with and overcome the shifty Natt, who seems to be capable of phasing through walls and integrating himself with his surroundings. However, after Pan successfully defeats him, she is also captured. Pan manages to escape and later rescues Goku who does battle with the robotic group of commandos known as the Mega Cannon Sigma Force. At first it seems as though the robots can read Goku's movements (due to Giru watching how he and the others fight during the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga) but while using their phasing technique, Goku simply blasts the robots all over the place to get them out of the walls, enraging them and making them transform into the Super Mega Cannon Sigma. The fight goes on for a while and when it looks as though Goku will be beaten with a drill technique, Goku grabs the drill, and after stopping it, he throws them into a wall. Goku states that he has been holding back the whole time just to gain information. Goku finishes the fight with a combination of punches and kicks followed by a Kamehameha that fries the robots. Angered that they had failed, Rilldo makes his appearance and shortly after his arrival, Rilldo turns Trunks into metal, which the block transports to the laboratory for examination. Rilldo reveals his intention to integrate organic beings into Machine Mutants across the entire universe, explaining that the strong must survive and the weak must perish. He fights with Goku and holds his own well but when he is shown to be possibly be at a slight disadvantage, he summons the newly reformed Super Mega Cannon Sigma to unexpectedly grab Goku, though Goku destroys them easily by transforming into a Super Saiyan. The maniacal General in turn assumes a more combat effective form, with a drill-based arm and a sleek design. For a while the fight seems even but he is soon bested by Goku again. Rilldo then assumes a Meta form, in which he also reveals that he can control the entire planet's environment, taking control of Goku's surroundings and melting around him like a deadly alloy. Meanwhile, Pan manages to stumble across the Dragon Balls, and goes to join Goku. However, her help turns out to be in vain as Meta Rilldo manages to capture both of them and trap them in the same manner as Trunks. Giru assists as all three of them are sent to Dr. Myuu's lab. Here, Dr. Myuu orders Giru to aid him in chopping the three up to extract their power, but Giru has a change of heart and manages to rescue the Pan and Goku. Dr. Myuu and crew grab Trunks' slab, and in the scramble to recover it, it is smashed to the ground, and he apparently dies. However, Trunks quickly appears and reveals that everything up to that point was according to his plan. Trunks reveals that Myuu has been hiding a secret and that he is not the only Machine Mutant around. The Baby secret Trunks opens a door in Myuu's lab and leads his friends to a small incubation chamber which holds a tiny robotic lifeform. It is there that Myuu's true creation, Baby, is held. Goku comments that he looks cute although he is unaware of the power Baby possesses. Myuu reveals his plan to integrate everyone into Machine Mutants. Baby then awakens from his water-induced sleep and breaks free from his containment after being revived by the Saiyans. The small, beady-eyed Baby attacks the intruders. He is then halted by the three with numerous blasts. However, as a defeated and injured Dr. Myuu makes a daring escape, a piece of Baby's scattered remains jumps onto his skin. Goku, Trunks, and Pan resume their mission. They board their ship and try to leave planet M2, but are suddenly stopped. It is none other than General Rilldo and he is holding onto their ship, preventing them to perform a lift-off. They still manage to blast off after Trunks reveals to Rilldo that he was being used by Myuu for the substantial empowering of Baby. Rilldo refuses to believe this and is shocked as he is blown to oblivion by a combined Kamehameha-like attack from all three Saiyans. The ship's thrusters take off, leaving no remnant of General Rilldo behind. After Myuu is well into space and swears vengeance, Baby rips Dr. Myuu apart, busting out of him and reforming into his original state. Baby explains that it was really he who planned vengeance and programmed all the Machine Mutants to do his bidding and that Myuu was merely one of his pawns. It is revealed that Baby is a Tuffle and he seeks vengeance for the unfortunate fate of his technologically advanced race. Afterwards, on their next stop, Goku, Pan, and Trunks enter a ship in outer space that is nearly empty of all its passengers. A young alien boy is still breathing and they take him with them, leaving the ship. They land on planet Pital and take the boy to a hospital. However, they are all unaware that Baby was hiding inside the boy and he was responsible for murdering everyone on board the vacant ship in outer space. Baby proceeds to jump from the boy's body to a doctor's body in order to catch Goku and his friends off guard. However, Goku suspects that Baby is among them and reveals that to the doctor, who Baby leaves after finding that his cover has been blown. The threat becomes even worse as Goku and his friends realize that this menace can hop from one host to another like a parasite. Saiyan hunting As Baby arrives on Earth before Goku makes it out with his crewmates, he decides to target the strongest Saiyans as his next hosts. Baby's main mission is revealed: to obtain revenge for the extermination of his race at the hands of the Saiyans many years ago. The Saiyans were responsible for brutally murdering his people as well as stealing much of their Tuffle technology. As Baby swears vengeance on the remaining Saiyans, who happen to be the only descendants of that guilty race, he scours the city to find a formidable host. After hopping from one body to another and coming across Mr. Satan, Baby finds his next suitable candidate to be Goten. After successfully integrating himself into Goten and controlling his mind, Baby, now using Goten's body, goes to the Saiyan's home. There, he meets Gohan, who knows something is awkward about Goten. He then asks Goten to come outside. As Gohan asks Baby what he did with his brother, the Tuffle reveals his plan to Gohan and after a battle that nearly destroys the earth, Gohan is forced to turn Super Saiyan prompting Baby to change bodies with him. Piccolo then attempts to stop the deadly Baby inside Gohan's body, but is unsuccessful and is nearly killed by the possessed Saiyan's Kamehameha. Baby proceeds to his real target: Vegeta. Vegeta and Bulla are returning from a day of shopping, which Bulla thanks her father for. Then, the demented Baby arrives in Gohan's body seeking vengeance. He proceeds to fire at Vegeta and Bulla. Much of Bulla's shopping is destroyed, which automatically infuriates her. Vegeta tells Bulla to step aside as he is intrigued by this opponent. Baby reveals to him that he is a Tuffle and has returned to exact vengeance because of all the evil that was done to his race by the primate-like Saiyans. Vegeta mocks his very existence and doubts his ability to survive against a Saiyan elite, much less carry out vengeance. Baby proves otherwise as he puts Gohan's body to good use against Vegeta, claiming that Gohan's training should be sufficient. After things start to get serious between the possessed Gohan and Vegeta, Vegeta increases his effort and overpowers Gohan in an energy wave struggle. The possessed Goten then shows up and attacks Vegeta from behind managing to cut his skin despite Vegeta deflecting the surprise Ki Blast. Vegeta is surrounded by the possessed brothers and is cut by some Ki attacks, which eventually prompts Vegeta to put an end to the fight by powering up. His victory over Gohan and Goten is short-lived, however, as Baby transfers to his body. Vegeta has survived the attack between the possessed Gohan and Goten, but Baby manages to get the upper hand and jumps directly into Vegeta's mind, controlling him further. Vegeta struggles to maintain control of his body but fails against Baby's powerful manipulation and parasitic nature as Vegeta transforms into Baby Vegeta. Baby makes Vegeta his permanent host and then vows to tsufruize the entire universe and to kill Goku. Baby then begins to spread his infection across the entire planet. Goku, Pan and Trunks arrive back on Earth only to find everyone, including their own family, against them due to Baby's mind control (except for Majin Buu, whose body is immune to Baby's parasitic nature, Mr. Satan, who was hiding within Majin Buu, and Uub, who apparently hid away). Baby Vegeta When Goku, Trunks and Pan arrive on earth they give Dende the Dragon Balls for safekeeping. Goku is convinced that the Earth is spared from terrible destruction. However, he is unaware that Dende was under Baby's control. While returning home to see his family with Pan, Goku is attacked by his own family against whom he is forced to retaliate after Pan is knocked unconscious. As Goku is about to put his two sons down for the count, Mr. Satan shows up and shouts to him and tells him all that has happened, saying that everyone on Earth is being controlled by Baby (including Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Bulla). Baby then confronts Goku, but Goku's young body is not resilient enough to sustain Super Saiyan 3 long enough to fight decently with Baby. As a result, Goku is beaten but Baby gains even more power by having his slaves give him ki, and Goku is nearly killed by Baby's Revenge Death Ball. Kibito Kai interferes and manages to rescue Goku at the last moment, but unfortunately drops him into another dimension. Baby then goes to use the Black Star Dragon Balls to wish for a new planet Tuffle, and begins to move all his mind-controlled subjects to it. Dende hands the Black Star Dragon Balls over to Baby, thus sealing the Earth's fate. Baby enjoys this victory as he feels that finally, vengeance has been served. Baby then allows his slaves to enter the Tuffle Planet in a giant spaceship while Mr. Satan and Pan hide inside Buu's body and having Buu disguised himself as one of Baby's slaves to enter the spaceship. While on the path to the other world dimension, Goku is accidentally dropped into another, even weirder dimension where he must play for his life. Sugoro, the host, is a shapeshifting alien who controls the realm now known as Sugoroku Space. Sugoru (who assumed the shape of a bluish, humanoid alien for the game after life) and his son, Shusugoro, (who secretly assumed the shape of a board game die) both inhabit the region, and challenge visitors to a life-sized board game, with the promise that the visitor could leave Sugoroku Space if he has won. The game also carries the consequence of death to any visitor who lost. Goku accepts Sugoro's challenge, and Sugoro easily advances through the rigged game, while Goku struggles to make any progress and fails several times. Shortly before Sugoro wins the game, Goku discovered the duo's deception, and accuses the two of cheating. At that instant, a number of ambient voices (belonging to the caretakers who oversee the realm) express outrage over Sugoro's "tampering with fate", and began shaking apart the entire area. Despite almost losing the game to Sugoro's cheating, Goku opts to help the alien and his son escape, yanking them along as the platforms became unstable. Goku finally breaks through the barrier between Sugoro's space and the Universe with a powerful Kamehameha. After a narrow escape, Goku brings them along and they are transported to the Sacred World of the Kais by Kibito Kai to safety. There, they also meet up with Old Kai, who devises a plan to grow Goku's tail back, by having Goku exercise on an unusual machine so he could have additional power to which Goku agrees with. Meanwhile, on the Tuffle Planet, Uub arrives on the scene and discovers that his mentor and friend, Goku has been killed by Baby and tries to stop Baby, but he is easily brushed aside as Baby uses his Revenge Death Ball to destroy Uub in the same way that he did to Goku, but Buu arrives to save Uub after bidding farewell to Mr. Satan and Pan and Buu explodes by Baby's Revenge Death Ball and Buu tells Uub that he and Buu are the same being and tells him that it is time to become one again. The pieces of Buu's body merge onto Uub's body and Uub is transformed into Majuub as Majuub begins to fight Baby once again. Meanwhile, on the Sacred World of the Kais, the process of growing his tail is sped up once Goku realizes Pan is in trouble. The Kais use huge pliers to try to yank out Goku's tail and Goku's tail is finally regenerated as Kibito Kai takes Goku to the Tuffle Planet. In the meantime, the newly formed Majuub arrives and challenges Baby. He throws his Chocolate Beam at his opponent, who easily deflects the blast, sending it right back at Majuub and turning him into chocolate. Baby proceeds to gobble him up and declares yet another victory. Later, Goku heads to the Tuffle Planet to confront Baby again as Baby discovers that Goku is still alive and he now has a tail, and tries out his new power by transforming into Super Saiyan 3 again. Despite the power of his maximum Super Saiyan 3 level, he still cannot evenly match Baby and as a result, Goku loses the Super Saiyan 3 level and is still beaten out. Before Baby can destroy Goku again, Goku realizes that he has failed again, but seeing the Earth in the sky, as if it were the moon, Goku becomes a Golden Great Ape. However, he goes on a wild rampage since he cannot control himself in that form. Not until Pan confronts him and pours her heart out to him does Goku unlock his next ability, Super Saiyan 4. Goku's body metamorphs into a long black-haired, red-furred, red-tailed, adult-sized warrior when he assumes this state as Goku tells Pan and Mr. Satan that he will stop Baby and restore everything to normal as Goku finds Baby and confronts him again with his new power. Attack of the Tuffle gorilla Goku begins to pound on and almost defeat Baby, but the villain receives assistance from the mind-controlled Bulma when she creates a device called a Blutz Wave Generator, which allows him to absorb Blutz Waves and increase his power to that of a golden Great Ape. As a result, Great Ape Baby does not lose any of his sanity and is still a keen fighter while assuming his tremendously huge body. Baby and Goku are now more evenly matched but due to Baby's temper he begins to shoot ki on his own people. Goku eventually decides to shoot his newly acquired 10x Kamehameha. The attack has no effect on Baby, allowing the foe to get a shot of his Super Galick Gun on Goku, but as Baby's guard drops, the 10x Kamehameha's delayed effect kicks in as planned and Baby is hurt in turn. Goku and Baby then deal each other a double knockout. Meanwhile, Old Kai finds a way to get rid of the infection that has spread using the Sacred Water in Kami's Lookout. He sends Kibito Kai to fetch it. Kibito Kai frees Dende and Mr. Popo at the lookout using the water and proceeds to free Trunks, Goten, and Gohan. As a result, Gohan and the others show up on the scene to aid Goku in his conflict against Baby. However, Goku knows that neither Gohan nor Goten and Trunks' fused counterpart, Gotenks, would be strong enough to take down Baby. Thus, they all decide to give him their power. Majuub (who was eaten thanks to his attack being deflected at him) erupts from inside of Baby's stomach, creating much pain for Baby while the freed Saiyans take their shot at giving Goku all their powers, along with Pan who joins in as well. Just as Baby spits out Majuub, Goku finishes collecting the necessary power to restore his body to full speed. A few attacks later, Goku is shown to have gained the upper hand on Baby again. Baby tries one last time to destroy Goku with his Revenge Death Ball Final, Goku is able to get rid of the attack and is able to topple the giant. Severely weakened, Baby leaves Vegeta's body as Vegeta is finally freed from Baby's mind control, assuming his alien Tuffle form. He then tries to escape in a spaceship. However, Goku watches the craft from afar and blasts it with a powerful 10x Kamehameha directing the ship into the sun while Baby is still inside, eliminating him for good. Piccolo's destiny While everyone is freed from the infection, the second wish on the Black Star Dragon Balls caused a countdown to Earth's destruction to begin. No matter what Goku does, the explosion of the planet cannot be avoided. Their space travel was in vain and as a result, Vegeta comes up with a plan to move everyone from Earth to another planet. With the help of his family, friends, and the Kais, they manage to pull it off with Goku using his Super Saiyan 4 form to teleport the entire population to the Tuffle Planet. A lone straggler is left behind as Goku tries to bring him on board the vessel but runs out of energy just when the planet was reaching its ultimate destruction. Just as Goku has lost all hope, Piccolo arrives beside him and gives him the necessary energy he needs to safely go back to the departed ship in outer space. Goku is transported back to the ship but painfully watches his very close friend and former rival, Piccolo, die with the planet. In his final moments, Piccolo contacts Gohan to tell him how proud he is of him and has an emotional talk with his close friend and also tells him the Black Star Dragon Balls are destroying the Earth and also tells him that if he dies in the explosion, they will be destroyed for good. Gohan bursts into tears and begs Piccolo to try and reconsider, but Piccolo explains that sometimes the best decision is not the easiest. Piccolo decides to stay behind as his death would void the power of the Black Star Dragon Balls and keep them from ever being used again. This way, this set of Dragon Balls can no longer be collected and no wishes can be made, avoiding a future catastrophe. Gohan screams his mentor's name in sadness as Piccolo shares the fate of the planet he had grown to love and dies a dramatic death. Moori then uses the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish Earth back to normal and everybody back to it. Bulma asks Chi-Chi what's it like having a child for a husband and Chi-Chi tells her it's mostly the same. Gohan expresses how he truly misses his greatest ally and closest friend and Goku comforts him, telling him that he also misses Piccolo. Characters Battles featured *Pan vs. Natt *Goku vs. Super Mega Cannon Sigma *Goku vs. General Rilldo *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Metal Rilldo *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Hyper Metal Rilldo *Goku, Pan, and Trunks vs. Baby General Rilldo *Goku, Pan, and Trunks vs. Baby *Goku vs. Baby Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Goten vs. Baby Humans *Goten vs. Baby *Gohan vs. Baby Goten (Super Saiyan) *Piccolo vs. Baby Gohan (Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Baby Gohan (Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Baby Gohan (Super Saiyan) and Baby Goten (Super Saiyan) *Goku and Pan vs. Baby Gohan and Baby Goten *Goku vs. Baby Gohan (Super Saiyan) and Baby Goten (Super Saiyan) *Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Baby Vegeta *Goku vs. Super Baby Vegeta *Uub vs. Super Baby Vegeta 2 *Majuub vs. Super Baby Vegeta 2 *Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Super Baby Vegeta 2 *Goku (Golden Great Ape) vs. Super Baby Vegeta 2 *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Super Baby Vegeta 2 *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Baby Vegeta (Golden Great Ape) Releases Individual DVDs *Baby - Affliction (17-19; also includes the introduction to DBGT, "A Grand Problem") *Baby - Incubation (20-22) *Baby - Creation (23-25) *Baby - Proliferation (26-28) *Baby - Ramifications (29-31) *Baby - Preparation (32-34) *Baby - Annihilation (35-37) *Baby - Salvation (38-40) Season box sets *Dragon Ball GT Season One Remastered Box Set (1-34; only episodes 17-34 are part of the Baby Saga) *Dragon Ball GT Season Two Remastered Box Set (35-64; only episodes 35-40 are part of the Baby Saga) Episode list Baby Saga (24 episodes) Video Games The events of the Baby saga were covered in the video game Dragon Ball GT: Transformation and also Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Trivia *This is the last saga where a villain is defeated by a newly introduced branch of Super Saiyan until the Resurrection 'F' Saga of Dragon Ball Super. *The characters of this saga are in similar yet opposite positions to those of the Frieza Saga. Instead of Goku fighting someone who destroyed the Saiyans, he fights someone whose race the Saiyans destroyed. *This was the first Dragon Ball GT Saga to air on Cartoon Network in the United States. Gallery pt-br:Saga Baby Category:Dragon Ball GT sagas Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Episodes Category:Sagas Category:Baby Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT